User talk:TheIntendant
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, TheIntendant! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Stephen McHattie" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 11:09, 9 April 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Thot so Or equally likely that Gor swore/said something Weyoun felt he either couldn't or shouldn't repeat, and was therefore defusing the situation. Statements like "It is presumed that" or "it is unclear if" generally don't belong, as they're speculation. --LauraCC (talk) 18:38, December 9, 2016 (UTC) : My intention in using the phrase "it's unclear that..." was to point out that Damar had no way of knowing what Gor actually said based solely on Weyoun's report, not to engage in real-world speculation about the writers' intent -- but I see now I didn't communicate that AT ALL in my edit, so I get why you interpreted it as "speculation". Thanks for the feedback. I probably confused matters more to you by speculating in my edit summary (which, to be clear, was a random possibility I threw out and not meant to suggest a definitive interpretation; I agree your scenario is equally likely and it's actually my point that there are many possibilities). I realize now that it would be overkill anyway to explicitly point out that Damar doesn't know if Weyoun is really telling him what Gor said. The article is fine as it is now, since it accurately reports that "Weyoun said that Gor told Damar..." instead of presuming that "Gor told Damar ...." – TheIntendant (talk) 20:24, December 9, 2016 (UTC)